1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight unit including a light-emitting module (“LED”) module and a frame separately, so that each separated part is stable and is capable of simple use and assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the society is rapidly changed into information society recently, the needs for a flat display apparatus, which has excellent properties such as slim shape, light-weight, low power consumption and so on, has been increased. As one of those flat display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is better at resolution, color display, display quality and so on, so that the LCD apparatus is applied to monitors of a notebook and a desktop computer and an LCD television.
Generally, in the LCD apparatus, two substrates respectively having electrodes generating electrical fields are disposed to face the surfaces, at which two electrodes are formed, to each other. Liquid crystal materials are injected between two substrates, and the liquid crystal molecules are moved by the electrical field generated by applying voltages to two electrodes. An image is displayed by a transmittance of the light, which is changed according to the change of the electrical field.
However, the LCD apparatus needs an external light source because the LCD apparatus could not generate light by itself and just adjusts the transmittance of the light.
Thus, a backlight is disposed at a rear surface of an LCD panel, and the light emitted from the backlight is irradiated into the LCD panel, and a light amount is adjusted according to an arrangement of the liquid crystal to display an image.
The backlight is classified into a direct type and an edge type. In the direct type, a light source is disposed under the LCD panel, and emits light directly into a front surface of the substrate. In the edge type, a light source is disposed at a side or both sides of the LCD panel, and the light is reflected and diffused by a light guide plate (“LGP”) or a reflection plate. The direct type does not need the LGP since the light of the lamp is irradiated directly into the LCD panel. The edge type needs the LGP, which guides the light from the side lamp into the front face. Generally, the backlight used in the notebook or the LCD monitor applies the edge type because of spotless, thin shape and low power consumption. The direct type is applied to a large screen LCD apparatus because of high light efficiency, simple operation, limitless of display surface.
For high brightness in the backlight of the direct type, the number of light sources may be increased. When the components are replaced in an assembly process or a using process of an LCD apparatus having a lot of light sources according to defection or failure of each component, all of the components are disassembled, and replaced and re-assembled, so that the replacing work is inconvenient.